KunoichiShow!
Disney's KunoichiShow! (Originally titled Ninja Doll) is an upcoming animated series for Disney XD. The show is some sort of an unrelated revival to Disney's Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. The show centers on a 14 year old girl named Princess Dollianne, who is a novice Kunoichi. During her training, Dollianne must face countless foes along side with her best friend and former criminal, Babi Driscoll, her ninja cousin King Jack Crabgrass, and her former Kunoichi and Aunt, Queen Staci. Plot Our dimwitted Protagonist, Princess Dollianne is princess of a magical kingdom called Ninchantiss. As a family tradition, Dollianne is born a novice Kunoichi, trained by the legendary League of Kittens. Dollianne is on a life long search to find her parents, and to become a full-fledged Kunoichi. Dollianne faces many foes and supposedly ignores anything evil that gets in her way. Characters (Countess Vaughn) as Princess Dollianne "Kittie" Kittreena Dollianne is an unintelligent novice Kunoichi. She usually describes herself as "A princess with a small brain but a big heart. The reason for her unintelligence is that she was been in Kunoichi train her whole life, instead of having an education in addition for inheriting her father's idiocy. Dollianne goes on a mighty search for her parents and becoming a full-fledged Kunoichi by ignoring anything evil or annoying that gets in her way. (Persia White) as Babylon "Babi" Trinidad Driscoll Babi is Dollianne's best friend former mental troublemaker and the daughter of Marylin and Jerry Driscoll (from Randy Cunningham). Babi traveled the world with the wealth of her father's inventions at age 8. Babi grew a liking to explosives and was later committed to a mental hospital. Babi has been best friends since they were 3 months old. She is the only known human to be allowed in Ninchantiss since she is a family friend of the royal family, and sworn an oath to keep Ninchantiss secret from the human world (Norrisville). (Will Friedle) as King Jackson Jabari Crabgrass Jack is teenage King of Ninchantiss and the son of Empress Staci Crabgrass. Jack is well known as the first male family member to possess the royal birthmark. He is a full-Fleged ninja who is allowed to enter the human world. He is the cousin of Dollianne and usually helps her during battle with enemies. Jack happens to collect countless comics and video games. He is also a horror movie enthusiast, and a good baseball player. According to the show's creator, Jack is actually based on her ans is often called "her male counterpart". Jacks official catchphrase is "MOOYAH"! for his strange liking for cows. (Jennifer Hale) as Morgan Lynn Dollianne's second best friend who previously originated from Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. In this show she is more nicer and emotional. She still retains her cynical attitude. Like Babi, Morgan has also taken the oath to keep Ninchantiss safe from humans. Morgan is also Jack's love interest. (Nicole Sullivan) as Empress Staci "Aunt Staci" Crabgrass Staci Crabgrass is a single mother, former Kunoichi, and current ruler of Ninchantiss. Staci is the older sister of Dollianne's mother, and the mother of Jack. Staci has been the Kunoichi of both Ninchantiss and Norrisville since 1984. She agreed to raise Kittie in Ninchantiss because she is a special breed of Kunoichi meaning she is not allowed to see her parents until she is a full-fledged Kunoichi or is able to enter the human world. (Russi Taylor, Tress MacNeile) as The Kunoichi Council The Kunoichi Council is the top secret order of all Norisu Kunoichi's. They were the original creators of The Norisu Locket. They insisted that Empress Staci raised Dollianne in Ninchantiss for special Kunoichi training other than no training in the human world. (Tara Strong) as Schotti Schotti is leader and eldest sister of The Ancient League of Kittens. She acts as Kittie's voice of reason, even though she can't speak, she only responds in normal cat noises. (Dannah Phirman) as Mimi Mimi is an 800-year old ancient talking book of Kunoichi spells and wisdom. She is Kittie's second voice of reason, this one can talk. (Grey Delisle) as Messes/Playtyne/Blessing/Curié/Beauty/Fixes/Scratches/Curls Schotti's sisters and other members of the league of Kittens. (Cree Summer) as The Temptress/Donna Travolta The Temptress (aka Donna Travolta) is the main antagonist of the show. She is the twin sister of The Sorceress, and the right hand woman of The Sorcerer. Just like her sister, she can also use stank to change people into monsters without going through a moment of great emotional trauma. Her stank color is velvet pink. Her power is kept in her stank bracelet. (Ray J);[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyle_Massey Kyle Massey) as Prince Dominic Kenneth "Kenny" Montgomery-Travolta ' Prince Kenny is the evil male counterpart of Dollianne created by The Temptress. Kenny was created by Kittie's right cowlick. His intelligence is lower than hers by 10% and is a much better fighter. Kenny has the tendency to rap to make himself more "cooler". Kenny has a secret liking for late night talk shows. '(Jim Cummings) as Coach Watanabe Jack's crazy Baseball coach. (Rob Paulsen) as Stanny McGregor Stanny McGregor is a recurring character from Disney's KunoichiShow!. He is a Scottish/Brazillian boy who moved to Norrisville and later befriended Babi and Morgan. He is also Dollianne's recurring love interest and best friend of Jack Crabgrass. Guest Stars (Ben Shwartz) as Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja Randy appears in the season two crossover "Norrisville New Girl". He meets Kittie when she fell from a lavender heart shaped portal. He was determined to know more about her, but was unaware that she is not supposed to come in contact with him. Then after he aided her in later episodes and will much later become a series regular along with Howard. (Andrew Caldwell) as Howard Weinerman Along with Randy, Howard also appears in the season two crossover "Norrisville New Girl". He then meets Kittie falling from a lavender heart shaped portal. He also meets Babi for the first time, when obviously she is in the same class as him. Then after he aids Kittie and friends in later episodes and will much later become a series regular along with Randy. (Eden Sher) as Star Butterfly Star first appears in the middle of season three crossover "My Self, My Sister". Star and Marco wanted to visit Ninchantiss where she meets her 'counterpart' Dollianne. Dollianne believed that Star was her long lost sister due to their similarities, But sadly they are not. Trivia *This is the second Disney Princess tv series that does not originate from a film, the first was Star and the Forces Of Evil. *American Dad!, Animaniacs, Girlfriends, and Moesha are major influences to create KunoichiShow! *KunoichiShow! was originally going to be called Ninja Doll. See Also List of KunoichiShow! Episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Tv Shows Category:Disney XD